


The Bitter and the Sweet

by Elsie876



Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: F/M, Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsie876/pseuds/Elsie876
Summary: When Kochanski can’t have her Dave, she takes what she can get. Even if she hates herself for it.





	The Bitter and the Sweet

Kochanski was going to hell for this. She could only imagine the expression her Dave would have if he could see her here now with the Cat. However, he wasn’t here, a Dave that was all wrong was. A Dave that looked at her with wounded puppy-dog eyes that reproached her for not being his Kochanski. 

Cat had none of that. All his gaze held was lust and lust was all she wanted right now. Which how she found herself sandwiched between one of Starbug’s bulkhead walls and this universe’s Cat giving him a handjob. He was just about to climax when he stopped her.

“ Wait, Officer Bud Babe. Take your belt off.”

Why now when they were so close? Kochanski just about screamed in frustration until his hand found its way underneath her pants. Oh, that’s what that was about. His hands were surprisingly soft and gentle as they brought her to the very edge. She whined as he pulled his fingers out of her. Then he looked down and she followed his gaze down to where his dick was waiting. She nodded. No need to worry about protection.

Down here in the engine rooms, they could scream, his screams intertwined with hers. All moral considerations were forgotten as she rode him. She bit his shoulder as she climaxed and he did the same to her, pain mixed with pleasure. Just for now, she was his and he was hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/382893.html?thread=2244606637#cmt2244606637


End file.
